Harry Potter and the Serpant's Daughter
by GirlChild1313
Summary: Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts for his 6th year...But something lurks in the Forbidden Forest, and strange things are happening.
1. Something in the Forest

_Across the midnight skies...through the wisps of clouds..._

_The dragon craned its neck, and let out a low cry of discomfort._

_"Stop it," hissed the dark figure riding a black hippogriff. "Do you want Albus Dumbledore to find out we are coming? He probably already knows, him being that clever. But I still don't want to risk it. Now will you be quiet?"_

_Yes._

_"Good. The train will be here tomorrow and the students will come...I want to be settled in the Forbidden Forest. While we are there, we mind talk, understand? I don't want to waste our energy now...but Nor...be careful while we are there. We don't want anyone to know we are there unless it is an emergency. I doubt we are welcome. Darkness, can you tell the herd we are coming? Or do they already know?"_

_The can sense us Electra. They are afraid. They will not attack._

_"Good. All we need to do is deal with the boy...and then we head to the plan."_

_Look! The castle!_

_"Yes...We are here. Good job Nor. Head into the trees Darkness. Moonshadow, you deal with the herd. Tell them we will not harm them, unless they let our presence known. Jupiter and Saturn...you prepared?"_

_Yes my lady._

_We will keep our eyes on the school..._

_"And finally...Dmitri...you head to the Owlery. I want you to pose as an exotic school owl. You are to bring all parcels you are told to deliver to me. I will read them and then decide what to do with them. Now...Land!"_

_Two Hippogriffs, two cats, one owl, one dragon, and a figure of a person landed in a small clearing, deep within the Forbidden Forest. The figure turned into a wolf, and turned growling to the other creatures._

_You have your orders. Now finish them! Return here when you are done. Dmitri, Jupiter, and Saturn; I expect daily reports. Now fly, my loves!_

_You have made many allies, Electra. The dragon nuzzled the wolf, who licked it in reply._

_They trust me. I have created them. They would die for me, and I for them._

_What about me?_

_Of course Nor. You were the first one, and shall always be by my side. I would be lost without you._

_And I without you..._

_What do you think about our plans?_

_Fine. What will we do after everything?_

_Thinking about that so soon? I'm not really sure, but probably we will head to Romania. I know you miss Norbert and Dreamer._

_But I would have missed you more._

_If you weren't going, I would have stayed there and found some way to bring Harry Potter to Romania._

_That's impossible._

_I know._

_The wolf and the dragon curled up side by side, and waited for the other's return._


	2. The Train Ride and Owls

"Harry? Are you alright?"

_Sirius...through the curtain..._

"Huh?" Harry opened his eyes, and looked around the compartment.

Ron and Hermione looked at him with worried eyes.

"You were having a dream and shuddering and moaning." Ron said, staring at him.

"Are you ok? Do you want to talk to us?" Hermione looked upset.

"No, no...I'm fine...Just tired." Harry shook his head.

"Yeah...we were up real late looking at Fred and George's new products." Ron agreed.

"Honestly," Hermione rolled her eyes. "I _told_ you that you should have gone to bed early like me and Ginny. But no...you had to stay up and watch them."

"Hey, we aren't going to see them for the whole school year. And I wanted to stock up on the Nougret Nosebleedy things, whatever they call them." Ron pulled out a little package and patted it fondly.

"Nosebleed Nougret, and that's besides the point, you are a pre-"

"Hah!" Ron cried, pointing at Hermione. "_You_ remembered the name! You must have been paying attention, or something!"

"No!" Hermione turned red. "I just listen to you blab on and on about them-"

"I do not!" said Ron, outraged.

Harry listened to them bicker for a while, and then turned to look out the train window. A small, jet black owl, with...no...could it be?...gray eyes, that sparkled and turned to...orange, than red, as it spotted Harry. Its beak opened, it was-

_CRASH!_

Harry toppled over and landed on the floor of the compartment. Ron and Hermione immediately stopped arguing.

"Are you all right?" Hermione gasped.

"Blimey...you're all white in the face...are you ok?" Ron helped Harry to his feet, who shakily sat back down.

"I'm fine...just a little up tight..." Harry looked out the window, but the owl was gone.

"Harry," Hermione followed Harry's eyes. "Did you see something? Please tell us...we've never really kept secrets before, and Ron and I want to know if you're okay. You're our friend Harry. You _can_ trust us you know."

"She's right," Ron looked at Harry. "Like always. You can tell us."

"Its nothing...I just thought I saw a really strange owl or something." Harry avoided his friend's eyes.

"How was it strange?" Hermione crossed her legs, and folded her arms, as though she was ready to listen for a while.

A few moments passed.

"It was all black," Harry finally said. "And its eyes, they changed or something."

"Oh!" gasped Hermione. "I have a book on owls that I bought, years ago, when I was thinking of getting an owl and instead got Crookshanks." She petted her cat fondly, who purred.

Hermione opened her trunk and pulled out a small, muggle book. _A Worldwide Guide to Owls, by Alison Anna-Marie Krod._

She flipped through the large book impatiently, now and then stopping and shaking her head.

"Aha!" She suddenly cried, jabbing her book. "Here it is! This might be the owl, Harry! Only...it's from South America."

"Well tell us about it already," said Ron.

Hermione glared, and pushed back her hair. "It's called a Spectacled Owl...it's bigger than a chicken, has a black head, white whiskers and eyebrows...orange feathers on the stomach, and black wings...and yellow legs. Is that your owl, Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "No...it was completely black, down to its feet and beak, and its eyes were so weird...it was probably a trick of the moon or something."

"Probably." Hermione looked away from Harry.

Harry looked out the window. They would soon be at the castle.

"Thirty minutes," said Hermione, checking her watch.

The food cart came by, and Harry bought something of everything, to take his mind off the owl and Sirius.

The rest of the trip was all fun, eating, collecting Wizard Cards, spitting up Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and playing Exploding Snap. Ginny, Neville, and Luna wandered in, and they bought more food. Harry was almost sad when they pulled up at the station.

"Fir's years! Fir's years! This way now!" Hagrid loomed above the platform.

"Hey! Harry! Hermione! Ron! How ya' three doin'? Haven' talked to ya' in a while. How's yer summer been?" Hagrid beamed at the three, but gave an extra glance to Harry, which clearly stated, "You all right?"

Harry gave Hagrid a watery smile, and looked up at the dark castle.

"I can't believe we are finally 6th years!" Hermione mused, staring up at the castle. "We have learned so much!"

"Tell me about it," Ron said. "We have had so much homework!"

"Ron! That's besides the point! We have learned so many spells!" Hermione glared at Ron.

"Will you two stop bickering?" Harry asked wearily. "You make me sick!"

Ron and Hermione looked stricken.

"And stop acting like I'm going to collapse," Harry added. "You can fight with each other, but you have to act all careful around me?"

"Harry, we're sorry." Hermione said, tears in her eyes. "We know the summer's been rough on you."

"Yeah...with Sirius and all." Ron said, then clamped his hand over his mouth. Hermione stomped on his foot, making Ron winch with pain.

Harry sighed. His 6th year had begun.


	3. Shadows and Legilmency

"I hope Christina gets into Gryffindor. She's my little sister."

"Oh! That must be the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher!"

"I can't see his face...can you?"

"He's wearing that hood!"

"I think it's going to be a girl teacher!"

"Maybe it'll be a vampire. We had that werewolf, remember?"

"There was a werewolf here?!"

Harry wanted to run upstairs to his dorm and fall into his bed. He couldn't stand all of the noise.

"Harry, you ok mate?" Ron asked, looking worried.

"I'm fine," Harry lied, grinning. "I forgot how noisy it was."

"Who do you suppose are new teacher is going to be?" Hermione asked, looking at the hooded figure. "I hope it's a witch. We've never had one you know."

"Yes we did. Umbridge." Ron looked at Hermione.

"But she's not a witch. More like a hag." Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron laughed.

"Shush," Hermione whispered. "The sorting is starting..."

The black cat leaped lightly through the trees. Her midnight fur rippled and she hissed at an owl. A small black dragon followed her.

_Electra told you to stay back in the forest! _The cat, by the name of Jupiter, hissed. _If you are seen, humans will come and kick us out!_

_Relax, _Norenchi, nicknamed Nor, yawned._ There is no way they will find us. Besides, you know I can disappear. Electra taught me how._

_Yes, _hissed Jupiter, fire in her eyes_. But magic and sense dark magic. You should stay back._

_Electra has worked with you as much as me, _argued Nor._ You have dark magic too!_

_Ah, but yes. _Jupiter grinned a cat's grin, showing glistening fangs._ But I be a cat, and you be a dragon, and dragons are not supposed to be at Hogwarts. They are supposed to be far a way, were the humans can watch over them. Now do me a favor, and fetch Saturn. He needs to watch the boy's room, while I spy on the hall._

Nor flew at Jupiter to snap at her tail, only to be given a sharp scratch on the nose. He hissed and flew off.

_Glad to be rid of him! _Jupiter thought._ I can hardly concentrate. If only that dragon was ground up into cat food...but no, Electra is fond of the little salamander._

She grabbed a small robin out of its nest with her claws, and promptly ripped its head off. It didn't have a chance to screech.

Electra sat by a small pool of water, chanting a scrying spell. Harry Potter's face was in the pool, watching the sorting.

_"Legilmens!" _she hissed, pointing a wand at Harry's reflection.

Flashes filled Harry's mind, Cedric lying dead, Sirius through the curtain, Lord Voldemort's face. He felt a dark presence in his mind. He gasped, and jerked his head.

"Harry!" Hermione whispered. "Are you alright?"

"Someone just tried to enter my mind," Harry whispered back. "I broke the connection."

Snape whispered in Dumbledore's ear, and Dumbledore nodded.

"Ravenclaw!" the hat cried.

"Come with me, Potter." Snape whispered in Harry's ear. "Be quiet."

Harry numbly followed Snape out into the hall.

"What happened?" Snape asked, cold eyes glinting.

"Professor...someone tried to enter my mind." Harry said, not looking at Snape's face. "Someone here knows Legilmency."


End file.
